blackheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rovoen
The Rovoen (IAUSI: ROVRSO900325933-H) are a reclusive species of extraterrestrials from the planet Ro, which is located at the center of the Ro Sector. Although they possess advanced spacefaring technology, they tend to stay near their own system, believing that if they don't bother others, they will be left alone. Recently, however, the Rovoen have become entangled in galactic affairs, becoming a key player in numerous wars. History Ancient Rovoen were rarely seen around the galaxy. They do not travel far from Ro unless the need is great, and when they do, they never spoke of their people or their homeworld. What is known of Rovoen culture is passed down from their historical archives. The Rovoen were a peaceful people, though there were dark times in their history. Even though they did not associate with other species, they sometimes came to them. The Rovoen usually drove them back quite successfully. Once, however, a group of powerful slavers attacked Ro, and they relied on aid from the Old Hierarchy to drive off the attackers. They signed a pact with the Hierarchy, promising to repay the favor when necessary. The Hierarchy would not resurface in their history until thousands of years later. A century after the slaver attack, a spacefaring race called the Atlanteans came to Ro, speaking of a grave threat to the galaxy known only as "the Punishers." With the Rovoens' aid, the Atlanteans trapped the Punishers in a massive underground complex beneath Ro. Over time, the knowledge of this event faded from Rovoen history, and the complex was simply called the "Forbidden Chamber." Trouble would find the Rovoen yet again several thousand years later, when the Velconum Empire attacked. The Rovoen repelled them, but their relentless assault gave the Rovoen no choice but to invade their homeworld- Earth. Upon attacking Earth, they learned of the Irin Republic, and allied with them to fight the Velconi. Soon, the Kelim Hierarchy reappeared in the galaxy in the midst of the conflict, bent on conquest of the galaxy. They asked the Rovoens to honor their ancient pact, and a decision was made to do so. Henceforth, their alliance with the Irini was terminated, and they became members of the Hierarchy. Physiology Rovoen were very similar in structure to humans. Their distinguishing features are their slanted eyes, their skin (which can vary from pale white to dark blue), and their joints, which could turn in any direction, unlike the restrictive joints of humans. The average human stands at about two meters tall, and is more slender than a human of that height would typically be. The Rovoen also do not have genders, and are unfamiliar with the concept. Upon first encountering humans, they believed that males and females belonged to two sub-species. They still reproduce sexually, however, they can just do so with anyone. Their internal organs were also fairly different from humans in terms of position (for example, the stomach is located at the right side of their chest), but the organ systems are rather similar. However, the Rovoen contain an extra system, the regulatory system, allowing them to adapt more quickly and easily to different climates as well as heal interal injuries faster. This system allows them to survive the cold temperates of Ro. Society Rovoen society is organized into a number of different clans. Each clan controls a city and its suburban regions. Each clan is overseen by a Clan Leader, or Chief, who is picked in a ritual known as the Choosing. The Choosing is a battle (to the death, although the participants don't actually die as they fight in the form of holograms) between all members of the clan. The winner will become the new Chief. However, since the Choosing is holographic, it '''is '''possible to cheat. The Chief operates similarity to a traditional tribal chief on Earth. Chiefs head a council, which decide events either by voting or by consensus (which type of decision-making depends on the situation and the orders of the Chief). There are also meetings between clans, where many planetary decisions are made. Those meetings are regulated by the 12 Overseers (Chiefs of the 12 largest clans), and usually make decisions by voting, as it is extremely hard to get the consent of all clans. Notable Members *The Justice *Overseer Jamarra *Jah-Sun *Sha-Li Category:Species Category:Hierarchy Members